The Final Showdown (Ghostbusters 2016)/Transcript
This is the transcript page for the level The Final Showdown. The Mercado Building * Abby Yates: This might be the crazy bunch but I think he's got that machine up and running again. C'mon. * Abby Yates: Oh, Kevin! * Kevin: Is that what this things name is? It seems more like a Chet to me. * Kevin: He's all yours. * Rowan: What form would you prefer I take? * Patty Tolan: Well, I'll tell you what I prefer. I prefer something nice and cute like a friendly ghost. * Rowan: Oh, is this what you want? Something more familiar? * Patty Tolan: Thank you very much for being reasonable. * Abby Yates: This isn't good. * Patty Tolan: What part of small and friendly did he not understand? * Abby Yates: Run. Run. * Abby Yates: Come on! Don't let him get away. * Patty Tolan: I sure hope these things can stop him. Into the Connection Dimension * Abby Yates: We need to reverse the portal. It's gonna take a insane amount of energy. * Patty Tolan: Yooo, what about that nuclear thing on the top of the car? * Jillian Holtzmann: If we can get those reactors super critical inside of the vortex the beta radiation could 180 the polarity. * Abby Yates: It'll turn the portal into a ghost trap. Nice thinking, Patty. * Erin Gilbert: It's working! * Erin Gilbert: He's too strong We can't let the portal close with him still here. * Abby Yates: Alright ladies, let's loosen his grip. * Erin Gilbert: Abby, hang on! I'm coming. * Patty Tolan: The portal's closing! * Abby Yates: Erin. * Erin Gilbert: I wasn't going to leave you twice. * Erin Gilbert: We need that rope, it's our ticket out of here! Rowan Defeated * Erin Gilbert: Abby, the portal is collapsing! It's now or never! * Erin Gilbert: What year is it? * Jillian Holtzmann: It's twenty-forty. * Abby Yates: Was that it, huh? * Jillian Holtzmann: Yeah, you did it! * Erin Gilbert: We all did it. * Kevin: That's right, we all did it! Ending * News Reporter: In the aftermath of the events, authorities are still trying to understand what happened in Times Square and throughout the city. * News Reporter: The big question is, was it the four women who refer to themselves as Ghostbusters, who actually thwarted the attack? We may never know. * Jennifer Lynch: Sorry I am late. * Jennifer Lynch: We wanna thank you. * Jennifer Lynch: Actually we would like to continue to study this subject fully funded. You know we need to be better prepared, just in case. * Jennifer Lynch: Whatever you need going forward. Anything at all. * Erin Gilbert: Anything? * Patty Tolan: Oh, now we are talking. * Jillian Holtzmann: Second floor's mine. * Patty Tolan: You can't claim a whole floor. * Jillian Holtzmann: I just did! * Abby Yates: Not bad, ghost girl. * Erin Gilbert: Thank you, and I proudly take that title. Category:Transcripts Category:Index Category:Year 2 Category:Ghostbusters